Forced Bondage
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Repost Because of Koenma, the detectives, including Itsuki and Mitari, are given to their worst enemies. Warnings include YAOI, OOOC, Some NC instances, Angst...etc. Disclaimer I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho and make nothing off of this!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Sealed Fates

Koenma knows that none of his Detectives will forgive him and in all honesty, he doesn't want them to. What he had done was so vile and rotten that he should be sentenced to Limbo for the rest of eternity. He only wished that it hadn't had to come to what had forced him to more then likely damn the souls of his Detectives. It is with a heavy heart that he sends Botan out to fetch them and bring them to him. They were never going to forgive him. 'You all will never know how sorry I am to do this to you,' he thinks. He would never find another group with their talents but he would have no choice.

The Spirit Detectives now consisted of not only Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama but also Itsuki, and Mitari. The latter two had joined after the Sensui incident in order to atone. The original four had slowly but surely warmed up to them and soon all six were very close to each other. Kuwabara and Mitari had both been made immortal a few months after in gratitude for protecting all that was held dear.

They lived in the same small house at the edge of town so as to try and keep some privacy for their training and as a way to stay away from people who might consider them "weird". It was here that Botan finds them. She has no idea why Koenma needs to see them or the reason as to the feeling that Koenma is deeply upset with himself. "I hate to pop in uninvited," she says from the doorway, "but Lord Koenma needs to see you all."

"All of us?" Yusuke asks slightly perturbed. Usually he called them in groups of three or two…never all of them at once. This was strange.

"Yes, ALL of you," she answers. Sighing, the dark haired youth heads outside to collect his friends. Kuwabara and Mitari were sparring, Itsuki is sitting under a tree meditating, and Kurama and Hiei are engaged in a staring contest. Neither had moved in almost two hours.

"I hate to interrupt you guys but Koenma needs to see us all," Yusuke calls to them. That breaks Hiei's concentration and he blinks.

"What?" he asks irritably at his loss to the smug redhead. Kurama is grinning.

"I said that Koenma needed to see us," Yusuke answers. Reluctantly, Kuwabara and Mitari end the match on a tie and head over. Itsuki silently gets up and walks over with no complaint although the Yaminade had a habit of not talking much at all. He preferred to be left alone and none of the Spirit Detectives were cruel enough to provoke Itsuki as the death of Shinobu Sensui still lays heavily on his mind. Three years has not dulled the pain any and the aqua haired psychic is still haunted by it.

The six head to the Spirit World courtesy of Botan and are brought to Koenma's office. Upon entering, they realize that something is deathly wrong, as Koenma doesn't look grave or panicked. He looks rather miserable. "What, are you going into withdrawal from not having your pacifier?" Yusuke teases. Koenma looks only more depressed at that.

"Firstly, I want to thank all of you for the work you have done in protecting all three worlds. It wasn't an easy road for any of you and I am sorry you had to go through all that pain," Koenma says.

"You sound like we're resigning from being detectives," Yusuke remarks looking at him, "None of us are going anywhere, Koenma, you don't have to get all emotional. We know that this job is hard but we want to do it."

"Yusuke, listen to me. I need you to understand. I never wanted to have to do this…but there was no other choice. None of you could handle the enormous task so soon after your last battle. I had to take drastic measures. I am truly sorry about this, all of you," Koenma tells them.

"Why are you saying these things. You sound as if we are going away and never coming back," Kurama asks.

"You are going out my jurisdiction, Kurama, all of you are. I wanted to let you know that the sacrifices all of you made to protect every one else will always be remembered by every generation from now until the end of time," the prince answers.

Needless to say, the six Spirit Detectives are getting rather worried now. They have never heard Koenma speak like this to them. He sounded like he was going to burst into tears at any second. "Why are we going to be out of your jurisdiction?" Mitari asks.

"Because I had to enlist the help of a few people to take care of a

catastrophe that should never have been begun. Now all that remains is…paying them for their services," Koenma responds.

"What does paying them back have to do with us?" Kurama inquires not liking where this is going at all.

"Maybe it would be a little clearer if I were to tell you the names of those I recruited to help. The list includes all four members of team Toguro, Sensui, and Hagiri," the prince reveals. A shocked silence comes over the six before him and he knows that they are having trouble coming to terms with the news. "I will be completely honest with you. In return for their help, I am letting them have the six of you serve them in whatever way they wish save killing you. You will never know how sorry I am about this."

"You WHAT?" Six voices chorus in stunned horror.

"I had no choice. I needed their aid. This was no an easy decision on my part. I don't want to have to look for new detectives, and I most certainly don't want you having to face a group of demons who can be rather inventive in their methods of torturing enemies," Koenma answers, "Again, I am sorry. Please, do yourselves a favor and deny them nothing…no matter what it is they want. Farewell."

Before any of the six can react, a shockwave sends them all unconscious. Koenma looks at his unconscious group of detectives. "Farewell…all of you. I am so sorry." He looks down at Yusuke's unconscious form sadly. It would be hardest to part with the fiery-spirited teen. Koenma had actually fallen for the hard-edged youth the first day he came into his office. "Fare well, Yusuke. We will meet again soon," he whispers placing a soft kiss on the black haired youth's forehead.


	2. Part One

Part One: A Reunion of Old Acquaintances

Kuwabara wakes up first and finds himself lying in a cell. Looking around, he sees that the others are in there too though they are still unconscious. He sits up and pulls his knees close, as the harsh reality sets in. they were now slaves to enemies that they had hoped would never return. He shivers and begins rocking himself back and forth. He doesn't want to think about the list of those he would have to 'serve' because it made him feel as if he couldn't breathe. He hears stirring and turns around to watch Itsuki stir. The Yaminade's golden eyes blink open and he gazes at Kuwabara. The blue-eyed carrot top sees the fear in Itsuki's eyes and knows that the demon fears retribution for betraying Sensui. he gives Itsuki a sad smile and knows that there was a good chance none of them would be recogiable come the next time they saw each other.

Soon, all six are awake and looking around fearfully. None want to see their current "owners" anytime soon. "So, who wants to start guessing what happens when we finally meet them face-to-face?" Yusuke asks. No one answers him. He doesn't blame any of them as he was also trying hard not to think about the present circumstances. 'Koenma, how could you?' he thinks, 'You should have known that we would have rather been called to do it then this.'

His thoughts are interrupted as a set of footsteps head down the hall

towards them. It is revealed as Koenma. "What do you want?" Yusuke snaps at him. The prince doesn't answer, merely steps in and walks to him. To his shock, Yusuke finds himself warded. He stares at the prince in disbelief. Koenma doesn't look at him, he just goes to each of them and does the same.

"It's time," he says after warding Kuwabara last. The six warded detectives look at each other for a moment. None of them are happy about this but they also know that there was no point in arguing. Reluctantly, they follow him from the cell down the hallway all the while trying to ignore the fear coiling in their stomachs. None of them want to know just how badly they were screwed.

Koenma leads them before a large pair of doors. "Beyond these doors is a portal to their current residency. You are to walk through the portal. Whatever you chose to do once you arrive is your decision. I only hope that you do the smart thing and don't defy them," he tells them before pushing the doors open. The six don't answer, nor do they look at him before entering the door. He watches them disappear hoping that one day they'd forgive him and knowing that it probably won't happen.

The step into the portal is the hardest one they have ever taken. The familiarity of Koenma's palace changes to the foyer of a contemporary styled mansion. Yusuke looks around irritably. Leave it to the bad guys to live in a homely place. "Well hello," a familiar voice greets. Yusuke scowls at the man standing against the doorway.

"If you have to live in this sort of home, don't act civil, it doesn't become you, Shinobu," the black haired youth growls. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees that Itsuki is very intrigued by the floor patterns.

"I am hurt, Yusuke. I thought you might feel more comfortable if you weren't being degraded the minute you walked in," the man responds. Yusuke's lip curves.

"We will NEVER willing serve the lot of you!" he spits venomously. His brown eyes alight with defiance bred by his very nature and upbringing. Sensui smirks.

"You are going to make this difficult? Well, I should have guessed having faced you before," he remarks. Yusuke goes to make a scathing retort but

Kuwabara slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Shut it, Urameshi!" the carrot-top hisses. He doesn't want Yusuke getting them into more trouble then necessary with their "masters". He feels Yusuke's muscles tighten and knows that if he wasn't warded, Yusuke would be a demon and beating the shit out of him right now.

"If you are done, follow me. There is much to discuss," Sensui says in that same calm, nonchalant tone that really irked Yusuke. Kuwabara, however, keeps his hand firmly over the youth's mouth as they follow the dark haired ex-detective down a short hallway into the living room. Within are the other men they would be serving. Kuwabara lets go of Yusuke when they get to the doorway. He glares at Kuwabara before sauntering in like he had no problem with being warded and at their virtually nonexistent mercy. Kuwabara is more hesitant to enter and is last in. he makes it a point not to look in the direction of two specific demons. He knows that once he does face them, his resolve is going to crumble and he is going to be paralyzed with fear. He finds himself standing next to Mitari. The blond, like Itsuki, is staring down at the ground. He can see the faint tremor in his shoulders and Kuwabara knows that he is trying to keep calm.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Oto remarks. Kuwabara shivers slightly but doesn't look in the burly demon's direction. Yusuke, however, seems to have no problem being mouthy to him.

"Wow, you are STILL wearing those tacky sunglasses. When are you oing

actually get some fashion sense?" the youth sneers at him. Kuwabara wants to tell him to shut up but someone can't find his voice enough to make the words come out. Oto walks towards him, which consequently places him in Kuwabara's view as Yusuke is standing in front of him. Kuwabara trembles and slowly begins backing away. The burly demon was still very intimidating and time had not erased any of Kuwabara's memories of him.

"When are you going to learn to respect people older then you?" Oto inquires in a soft, venomous tone. Kuwabara shivers though Yusuke seems unperturbed.

"I only respect those I deem worthy," he spits at him. The carrot-top behind him wishes that he were anywhere else as he senses Oto's growing irritation and annoyance.

"That sort of rebellion will not be tolerated, Yusuke," Oto tells him with no small amount of malice. Kuwabara slowly edges back fearing a fight between

them…even though it would be a decidedly one-sided match.

"Why don't you try unnerving someone else, Toguro. You're not scaring me in the least," Yusuke retorts. Kuwabara instinctively grabs Mitari and hauls him sideways as Yusuke ends up flying backwards into the wall. Mitari stares at

Kuwabara in stunned horror and the carrot-top smiles mirthlessly back at him before turning and looking at the unconscious form of his friend. 'And so it begins,' he thinks.

"Anyone else want to voice a complaint?" Oto inquires. There is no response from the group and he smiles. "Good."

"So, Koenma told you the circumstances that led to this?" Shinobu asks.

Kuwabara wonders just who he was speaking to and with a start, realizes that the man is looking at him. He hesitates a moment to gather his thoughts.

"He told us with very little detail," he finally answers pleased that his voice isn't shaking. Had it been one of the Toguro brothers asking, he wouldn't have been able to answer.

"That is normally Koenma's way of doing things. Tell me, Kuwabara, what is your personal opinion of this?" The smirk on Sensui's face tells the carrot-top that he knows what's bothering him. Inwardly, he groans.

"I think he's a complete utter piece of shit and that he shouldn't have brought you back!" he answers angrily.

"Who is it that bothers you the most?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Come now, there is no need to be rude. I was merely asking a simple question."

"You can go to hell for all I care! You know full well the damn answer, Sensui!"

"I want YOU to admit to it."

"Not until hell freezes over."

"Don't make me come over there, Kazuma."

Kuwabara shivers at his tone. He recognizes it all too well. 'If I don't do what he says, he'll bring out Kazuya,' he thinks, 'I just don't want to let them know how much power those two have over me.' He finally realizes that he doesn't have that much of a choice and gives in. "I can't stand that they are here," he finally admits pointing towards Oto and Ani.

"Why is that?" Sensui inquires though he knows quite well the answer to that question.

"Because of all our enemies, they scare me the most," Kuwabara admits hating himself for doing this and knowing that he has royally screwed himself over. He hears soft chuckling and knows that Oto is amused by his answer.

"Well, I am sure they are glad to hear that being as you and Yusuke will primarily be serving them," Sensui remarks casually. Kuwabara's eyes widen to the size of saucers. He was serving the Toguro brothers with Yusuke? Oh this was NOT good! Sensui looks at the others. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much for your two friends here. The rest of you have your own problems. For instance, Kurama, you will primarily be serving Karasu. Hiei, you will be serving Bui. You, Mitari, will be serving Hagiri. Itsuki, you will be serving…me."

After hearing this, neither Kuwabara's body nor mind can take the stress of being in this place with these people and he feels himself losing his grip on consciousness. He only hopes that when he wakes up, the Toguro Brothers aren't in a bad mood. Finally, his eyes close and he passes out.


	3. Part Two

Part two: Lessons Begin

Kuwabara wakes up and finds himself lying on a bed. Slowly, he sits up and looks around warily. "Finally, I was wondering when you would decide to come around," Yusuke remarks from nearby.

"Where are they?" he asks.

"Younger and Elder? They went out to train a few minutes ago. They want us to stay in here and not leave the room on threat of pain," Yusuke answers.

"Yusuke, don't make them prove that they are telling the truth,"

Kuwabara says hearing Yusuke's snide tone.

"You sound like you're afraid of them, Kuwabara!" Yusuke accuses.

"Yusuke, we're WARDED! We can't fight them!" Kuwabara argues, "We had enough trouble fighting them when we HAD our powers. We cannot beat

them like this!" Yusuke merely scoffs before walking out of the door leaving Kuwabara staring in silent horror. Yusuke was going to get them both beaten up…or worse. 'Stop thinking about it already!' he mentally berates himself. Nothing good would come of him imagining what the Toguro brothers will do once they find out that Yusuke disobeyed them.

A while passes before Oto and Ani return. Kuwabara is sitting

Indian-style on the floor at the foot of the bed trying to meditate and find his center. "I thought we made it clear to Yusuke that he was NOT to leave," Oto says. Kuwabara slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him.

"You did, but Yusuke doesn't like to listen," he responds quietly hoping not to earn the burly demon's wrath.

That boy SHOULD learn to listen…it might spare him and his some pain,"

Ani comments. Kuwabara doesn't like the second part of that sentence. Surely they wouldn't hurt HIM because Yusuke had disappeared…right? He hopes that they have enough decency not to hurt him because of Yusuke's lapse in judgment.

"Brother, why don't you go get Yusuke. I'll stay here with Kuwabara,"

Oto remarks pulling the carrot-top from his thoughts. For some reason, that makes Kuwabara highly concerned. He watches Oto but he can't read anything through the demon's dark lenses. He resigns himself to having to wait until Ani returns with Yusuke knowing that he's going to be a basket-case until then.

A few minutes pass before the door opens and Yusuke is shoved within.

"This dear boy, truly enjoys trying one's patience," Ani remarks walking in behind him.

"Does he now?" Oto asks looking at the surly youth.

"Why don't you go to hell?" Yusuke fires back.

"I've already been there, child," Oto says darkly. Kuwabara starts to get really, really worried. What were the brothers planning as way of punishment? The carrot-top knows better than to believe that they would not keep their word.

"Yeah, so what? I already told you that I am not afraid of you. Do your worst," Yusuke tells him haughtily.

Oto smirks. "What makes you think YOU'RE getting punished for this?" he asks him. Kuwabara's eyes widen at the implications of that statement. If

Yusuke wasn't getting punished that left…oh dear gods! He sees Yusuke's eyes flicker towards him for a moment filled with worry. "Since doing something to you won't make you any more willing to obey, we'll try and see your reaction to someone else taking the fall for your disobedience."

"Leave him out of this, Toguro," Yusuke grits out, "He didn't do anything wrong."

"That is true, but as I said, punishing you directly has no affect. You learn more quickly when one of your friends pays for your stupidity," Oto answers before turning his attention towards Kuwabara, "Come here, NOW!" His thunderous tone tells Kuwabara that refusal would only be met with worse consequences and the carrot-top has no desire to be hurt worse, so he walks up to him sure he's about to get smacked around the room. He knows Oto and Ani much too well not to see that coming. He doesn't look up at the burly demon, instead he just stares at the infernal green coat Oto wore. It made it easier for him to breathe. "Now, what could we possibly do to make Yusuke decide to think twice about disobeying us?" Oto muses. Kuwabara isn't about to make any suggestions to him seeing as he is the one about to be hurt.

"I have an idea, brother," Ani says with a malicious grin, "I'll be right back." Watching the smaller demon leave causes Kuwabara's stomach to coil. Knowing Ani, the demon was probably going to find things with which to torture him. 'Dammit, Yusuke! Why can't you ever listen?' he thinks, 'I am so sick and tired of getting hurt because you can't let go of your damn ego!'

His musings are interrupted as the door opens and Ani steps back in. It's what the demon's holding that catches Kuwabara's attention. His eyes widen to the size of saucers and he has trouble breathing. The demon was holding a whip…a

cat-o-nine tails to be exact. Ani smirks seeing the fear and terror in his eyes.

"N-no," he whispers, "oh gods, please no." Ani just smirks at him, which only frightens him even more.

"Bastard, don't you dare touch him!" Yusuke snarls.

Ani looks only more amused. "Do you want to make it worse on you friend? If not shutting up right now would be a good idea," he says. Yusuke, being the stubborn fool he is, doesn't heed Ani's warning.

"I am warning you, midget freak, you touch Kuwabara with that thing and I will rearrange your face!" the youth snarls. Kuwabara becomes seriously panicked.

"Urameshi, shut up!" he yells looking absolutely petrified, "If you make this any worse, I promise I will never forgive you!" Yusuke looks at him. "I mean it, just shut the hell up and do as you're told for once!" The brown haired youth decides to do as Kuwabara says and he stays quiet.

"Finally, you've shut up. It would help you to do so sooner in the future, Yusuke, less you want to see Kuwabara punished in your place," Ani remarks before walking closer to the trembling carrot-top. His golden eyes are glinting with a familiar and quite malicious, glee. This causes Kuwabara to instinctively back up not realizing the danger until his legs hit the bed and he falls back onto it in a sitting position with his legs spread. His eyes widen and before he knows it, Ani is standing at his knees. "I wouldn't move if I were you," the demon remarks. Kuwabara doesn't answer nor does he want to think about the fact that Ani is standing quite close to his more sensitive body parts while still holding a very dangerous whip in his hands. The carrot-top keeps his body as still has he can, trying to figure out a way to avoid being hit by a decidedly painful whip.

His attention is brought back to Ani as he sees him draw back his arm.

From where he's standing, Ani will hit him between his thighs. Kuwabara closes his eyes so as not to see it coming though he hears the displacement of air quite well and waits for a world of pain. His entire body tenses waiting for the agony he is sure is coming towards him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama isn't too sure that going anywhere with Karasu while warded is a

good thing. The redhead doesn't want to know what sort of things Karasu could and probably would do to him now that he had the chance. The violet-eyed demon brings him to his room and shuts the door behind him. Kurama hears the click of the lock and starts to sweat slightly. He doesn't particularly feel safe around the demon even though Koenma made it quite clear that they were not to be killed. Kurama waits, not knowing what exactly to expect from the highly dangerous and rather psychotic demon. "Strip," Karasu says immediately. Kurama looks startled.

"Wh-what?" he asks faintly hoping that he DIDN'T hear him correctly. He sees Karasu's eyes glitter and figures that the demon is smirking underneath his mask.

"I said strip, Kurama. Must I inform you as to what that entails?" he repeats walking closer. Kurama's mind spins out of control. Karasu was telling him to take off his clothes? For some reason, his mind refuses to wrap around that and once he sees the demon walking closer, he loses all ability to function properly. The violet-eyed demon stands in front of him and looks at him. Kurama trembles but cannot force his body to respond. "You don't seem able to function, lovely. I guess I will have to take your clothes off for you." The purring quality to his voice alerts Kurama to the truth that Karasu had known all along that he would react the way he had and was hoping for it. Kurama's throat tightens and his stomach feels like it twists into knots. He doesn't want to face the demon that had scared him throughout their fight with his powers and how dangerous they were. He doesn't even know if the demon is capable of touching someone without blowing them up. Well, he was about to find out. Karasu reaches forward and before Kurama knows it, he's standing there naked. Shivering, he looks down trying not to let Karasu know how frightened he is and knows he's failed miserably. "My, aren't you just lovely, Kurama." The redhead shivers even more at the hungry tone. 'Koenma, why are you doing this to me? You should have made it so they could not touch us…not like this,' his thinks watching Karasu's violet eyes roam his body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itsuki knows that he's going to be in a world of trouble…or pain and tries not to focus on that. He continues to watch the floor as Sensui leads him down the hallway. He feels his heart pounding in his chest and wonders if Sensui can hear it. The black haired man leads him to a room and motions for him to enter it. Itsuki decides not to test the man's patience and does so. He walks into what he guesses is Shinobu's private rooms and stops halfway across the room before he turns to wait for him. To his horror, a butterfly flutters into the doorway and passed him before disappearing. 'No, he's changed personalities,' he thinks frightened, 'Which one is he choosing to punish me with?' He gets his answer as the black haired man walks in and pushes the door closed. His blue eyes glint with malice. "Hello, 'Suki," Kazuya drawls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitari is terrified but he manages to hide it. He only hopes that

Hagiri doesn't try to hurt him. He probably had already been told by Sensui that Mitari had betrayed them and that doesn't sit too well with the blonde. Hagiri leads him into the room. "You will do nothing but what I tell you from now on, is that understood?" the violet-eyed teen demands.

"Y-yes…sir," Mitari murmurs still not looking up knowing that it would probably only lead to him getting hit.

"Good, at least I am not going to have to force you to obey…but then

again, you've always been good at submitting to people," Hagiri remarks. Mitari knows that comment is aimed to hurt him and he tries not to show that it does hurt…badly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei looks like his calm, normal indifferent self as he walks beside

Bui. He isn't too concerned with what the future might hold. Nothing good would come of worrying needlessly. He would face whatever came when it arrived. This strategy had always served him well and he figures that this time will be no different.


	4. Part Three

Part Three: Total Humiliation

Time seems to stay still as Kuwabara waits for the whip to hit him. His entire body is tense as a spring, expecting pain. What he doesn't expect is the whip lightly brushing the front of his jeans. Kuwabara jerks in shock and Ani gives him a smug look. "You actually thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?" he asks before brushing the whip yet again across his jeans just hard enough that he feels it through the denim. For some reason that makes him rather nervous. "Well, Kuwabara?"

"Yes, yes I thought you were going to hit me with it," the carrot-top forces out. Ani snickers.

"Of course you would, which is the reason that I am NOT going to hit you with it," he remarks before doing something even more terrifying; he reaches forward and unbuttons and unzips Kuwabara's jeans.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara almost shrieks. This was not what he had envisioned as punishment. Ani, of course, doesn't answer. He merely smirks before yanking the denim down sending Kuwabara onto his back on the bed. The carrot-top looks at him in horror as his jeans end up at his ankles and his boxers soon follow. His face turns bright red. 'What the hell? Oh gods this is not happening,' he thinks frantically, 'There is no way…gods, this is humiliating. I'm not gay!'

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke snarls not liking the situation one bit. Ani turns and looks at him.

"Must we go through this again, Yusuke? I thought I told you to shut up. I would hate to make this worse for your friend because you can't keep quiet," the smaller demon answers. Yusuke opens his mouth to reply but Kuwabara speaks first.

"U-Urameshi, this is bad enough. Please, don't make this worse. Just sit there and don't say anything…please," the carrot-top whispers looking at him.

Yusuke can see the humiliation in his friend's eyes and decides that he won't add to it. Nodding slightly he goes back to watching this, helpless to stop it and hoping that Kuwabara's soul remains intact when all is said and done.

"Well, he seems to listen well to you, Kuwabara," Ani remarks before brushing the whip between his thighs and against his bare skin. Kuwabara's body jerks into a sitting position which inadvertently opens his legs wider. Ani smirks in obvious delight before doing it again with more pressure. He knows that Kuwabara's body will soon be reacting to the gentle stimulant and he is going to enjoy using this against the carrot-top as he knows the boy believes himself to be straight.

Kuwabara feels his face heat up as his body begins reacting to the gentle stroking of the whip. He closes his eyes and wishes he could die rather then have to face the Toguro Brothers. "My, Kuwabara, do you have a fetish we weren't aware of?" Ani teases making him feel worse. As punishments went, this was incredibly creative…in a really sick, twisted way. Kuwabara would rather have the whip hit him then this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What shall I do with you, Kurama?" Karasu murmurs, "there are so many delightful ideas running through my head that I am having a hard time choosing one."

"You could just leave me alone," Kurama answers. Karasu chuckles.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear redhead, that is NOT an option."

"I wasn't aware you wanted to be labeled a pedophile."

"For you, lovely, I wouldn't mind."

Kurama looks at him in shock. "Y-you…" he stammers unable to even voice his horror at the thought of Karasu actually making good on that statement.

"I what?" Karasu inquires relishing the fact that he holds so much power over the emerald-eyed beauty.

Kurama swallows before trying again. "You would sink that low?" he demands. Karasu responds by reaching forward and cupping his flaccid cock. A devilish smirk crosses his face as he sees the terror-filled green eyes of his captive widen even more.

"Does this answer your question, or should I continue?"

"N-no, please, that is enough," Kurama whispers hating his helplessness in defending himself against the bomb-wielder. He lets out a whimper as Karasu's thumb begins rubbing his skin. "Pl-please…no," he begs to no avail as the violet-eyed demon continues to stroke him making his body react to his touch. He tries to pull away but Karasu doesn't release him. Humiliated beyond belief, Kurama is forced to endure the violet-eyed demon's ministrations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itsuki knows that he is so much trouble now. The golden-eyed yaminade tries, unsuccessfully, to avoid looking at Kazuya's gun. The minute that the blue-eyed man notices, he smirks. "Whatcha lookin' at, 'Suki?" he drawls, "It wouldn't happen to by my gun would it?" Itsuki doesn't answer and tries his best to tear his eyes away. Kazuya's smirk only deepens. "Shinobu ain't too happy wit' ya right now. He says he's wishin' he hadn't spared ya life. I can't say I blame 'im. You definitely deserve what he's asked me to do to ya. You've earned this for bein' a traitor." Those words cut deeply into Itsuki and he looks back down at the ground. Knowing that Shinobu regretted ever saving him cut more deeply then any weapon ever could. With his head down he immediately notices the gun moving towards him. His golden-eyes widen as he watches the metal draw close to the sensitive flesh nestled between his thighs.

"K-Kazuya?" Itsuki whispers not sure he wants to know where this is going. He gets no answer and the cold end of the gun presses against his flesh. Itsuki closes his eyes wanting nothing more then to be dead. "If you are going to shoot me, get it over with," he says hoarsely.

Kazuya laughs. "What makes ya think I'm about to shoot ya?"

"You're pointing your gun at me. What else could you possibly do with it?" Itsuki demands. When he sees the grin on the man's face, he realizes that was exactly what Kazuya wanted him to ask.

"Well, I'm about to show ya, 'Suki," he remarks before moving it forward. The Yaminade's golden-eyes widen as the gun slides over his erection easily. He stares at Kazuya who merely grins before beginning to slide it up and down. Itsuki lets out a soft moan as he feels the gun heat up. Obviously, Kazuya was channeling his spirit energy into it making it warm. Itsuki's golden-eyes flutter closed as he surrenders to the unforeseen pleasure coursing through him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei isn't too surprised to be taken to Bui's room. He eyes the surroundings and finds it sparsely furnished and very neat. The blue haired demon observes his captive and tries to keep his mind at ease. Ever since Hiei had arrived he had been tempted to many lewd things to the smaller demon that he cannot believe and he hopes that he can keep himself in check. He decides that leaving the room for a while might help calm his raging libido so he walks out and locks the door without a word to the fire-demon as he doesn't trust himself to speak. That fire-demon was just too damn tempting for his own good! Bui closes his eyes and sinks down out underneath a tree. 'Wonderful, I am becoming as deprived as the Toguro brothers,' he thinks.


	5. Part Four

Part Four: A Bittersweet Reunion

It is a full day before the six of them are in the same room with each other. their masters had to leave to take care of some "business" but would be back in a few hours. None of them deemed it necessary to ask what they were doing. They are just glad for the reprieve and for some familiar and friendly, faces. They meet down in the living room and the atmosphere is just a little bit tense. "So anyone up for killing Koenma if we get half a chance?" Yusuke asks trying to break the silence.

"That is a very tempting thought, Yusuke," Kurama murmurs. The redhead looks rather disgusted with himself.

"What happened?" Yusuke inquires.

"Karasu decided he wanted to…touch me," the redhead admits, "It wasn't painful by any means. I can't stand to think that I actually wanted him to do that."

"Yeah, well he was obviously interested all through the Dark

Tournament. I wish you the best of luck in dealing with him," Yusuke says softly.

"As do I. So, how are the Toguro Brothers?" the redhead asks. At this question, Kuwabara's face turns a bright crimson.

"They are evil…really evil," Yusuke answers softly.

"Yeah, Urameshi, it would be nice if you refrained from disobeying them. I don't want that happening again," Kuwabara grits out.

"What happened?"

"Yusuke didn't listen to them when they told him not to leave so I ended up getting punished for it."

"Be sure to include the fact that they DIDN'T hurt you, Kuwabara,"

Yusuke interjects.

Kuwabara glares at him. "I actually wished they had. It would have been easier to deal…gods, I can't believe he used a whip like THAT!"

"A whip?"

"Don't sound so intrigued, Kurama. It was nasty. Ani decided to threaten me with a whip. I, of course, believed that Ani was going to hit me with the cat-o-nine tails he held in his hands. Instead, he used it and started stroking and rubbing me with it. I don't want to discuss this sort of thing right now because it is really, really embarrassing."

"Yeah, well again, next time, I hope he just stays with using pain.

That I can deal with. Gods, his brother was laughing!"

"Take it easy, Kuwabara. If they know that it makes you react like this then they'll do it at the drop of a hat. I am sorry, I won't do that again, I promise, okay?"

"You had better not or so help me, Urameshi, I will beat the shit out of you warded or not!"

"You both need to stop acting like children," Hiei states, "If you keep this up, you can count on having a repeat performance."

"You know what, shrimp, no one asked for your opinion on this matter so just back off!" Kuwabara snaps at him, "just because you got given to the least likely of the lot to be deviant and cruel, doesn't give you the right to patronize the rest of us." Hiei just looks at him smugly without saying a word.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, please refrain from trying to kill each other," Kurama interjects seeing that Kuwabara is about to start in on him again, "We are all stuck here so the least you can all do is try to be nice to each other."

"He doesn't know the meaning of that word," Kuwabara grumbles.

"Fool, you know nothing about me," Hiei retorts.

"Here we go again," Mitari mumbles watching them face off with each other. It never failed. Those two could be in the middle of a battle and they could still find time to argue with each other.

"Shut up, you two, they're back!" Kurama snaps suddenly looking towards the door. Neither one listens to him and he hears the multiple sets of footsteps coming up the hall.

"Great, what do you want to bet that they get mad at this," Yusuke remarks watching Hiei and Kuwabara bicker. Kurama doesn't answer him. He doesn't want to think about that.

"Is there a problem here?" Oto asks from the doorway.

"Does it sound like there is a problem here?" Kuwabara demands not pausing to realize just whom it is he's snapping at. When the room goes deathly silent and even Hiei looks rather startled then Kuwabara realizes that he's said the wrong thing. He looks up and he goes pale…very pale.

"There sounded like there was an argument, but now, now there's a problem," Oto responds looking at him.

"This time, you can't blame me," Yusuke tells him. Kuwabara elbows him hard in the stomach and he keels over. "Ouch, that was unnecessary, Kuwabara."

"No, you saying anything was unnecessary," he retorts.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't piss off Younger Toguro," Yusuke remarks.

"Hey, it's not my fault if he can't mind his own damn business!"

Kuwabara fires back, "the demon is a fashion disaster AND a busybody."

"He is also listening to you," Oto says crossing his arms. Kuwabara swallows nervously. "But please continue insulting me. I most certainly need more reasons to make your life miserable."

"You know what, you need to get better fashion sense although your brother isn't much of a help in that area is he?"

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Ani asks from his brother's shoulder. Common sense tells Kuwabara to shut his mouth and keep quiet, but he is too angry at the two demons before him to use caution.

"You heard me, midget freak, or are you small, ugly, AND deaf?"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama cautions a bit too late to do any real good to help him.

"I would have thought that YOU would at least be intelligent enough OT to aggravate us, Kuwabara. Lapses in judgment are never a good idea when dealing with demons such as my brother and I," Ani remarks looking at him with a sly grin, "but I think you need to learn that firsthand, don't you?"

Kuwabara pales realizing that he had just sentenced himself to more punishment from the brothers. 'Idiot, absolute idiot, now you're going to pay even more for this,' he thinks miserably. "You might want to keep in mind that Yusuke isn't staying for very much longer," Ani remarks, "I suggest that you try and use common sense in the future."

Kuwabara is startled. "What?" he asks.

"Yusuke is being returned to Koenma in only two days. You really should get a handle on yourself before you have to deal with my brother and I without your friend to keep you in check," Ani answers with an almost smug look. Kuwabara is not too happy about that. 'Leave it to Koenma to spare Yusuke and not any of us,' Kuwabara thinks miserably.

"Well, you can worry about that later. Right now, you are coming with us," Ani says pulling him out of his thoughts. Kuwabara decides that it would be best just to get this over with. Besides, if he refused, he'd only be giving them a reason to make it more humiliating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kuwabara disappears out of the room with the brothers in tow, Kurama looks at Yusuke. "Why does this not surprise me?" the redhead murmurs.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this! Koenma never made any mention of me getting out of here when you guys couldn't," Yusuke says defensively.

"Relax, Yusuke, I wasn't insinuating that you had any knowledge. I was merely thinking aloud," Kurama responds trying to placate him. Yusuke merely crosses his arms and scowls.

"Quit pouting, Urameshi, it doesn't suit you," Karasu remarks caustically. Yusuke goes to respond with a scathing retort but remembers that the violet-eyed demon was the current owner of Kurama and decides not to give him anymore of a reason to torture him. He turns to look back up the stairs and a worried look crosses his face. The last time had been humiliating for Kuwabara and it had just been one of them touching him. He can't imagine how bad the two of them can be.

It's two hours before Oto and Ani make an appearance. "You can go upstairs," Ani tells Yusuke looking quite smug. Without a word, the black haired youth turns and almost runs back to the room. Both brothers had looked extremely pleased with themselves, which never meant anything good for everyone else. He opens the door to the room and steps inside.

"Kuwabara?" he says quietly scanning the room. Soft sounds from the bathroom tell Yusuke that he's probably in there so he opens the door. The sight there is enough to make him want to march downstairs and attack both demons even while warded. Kuwabara is curled up in the far corner of the bathroom crying. Alarmed, Yusuke heads to his side. "Kuwabara?" he whispers kneeling in front of him. Slowly the carrot-top looks up at him. Tears continue to spill down his cheeks.

"I-I don't want to be here," Kuwabara whimpers, "I can't take this."

"What did those bastards do to you?" Yusuke asks. It seems to be the wrong thing to say as Kuwabara gets even more hysterical. Gritting his teeth, the brown-eyed youth fervently wishes he didn't have to leave his best friend to the two demons. 'This isn't fair. They'll make his life absolutely miserable. When I see Koenma, I am going to punch him in the face for this,' he thinks furiously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yusuke leaves, Kurama turns his attention to Itsuki. The golden-eyed demon had yet to say two words or look up from the floor. "Itsuki?" he says softly hoping that the Yaminade will at least look up at him. He doesn't and Kurama sighs softly before stepping closer to him. If Itsuki wasn't going to look at him then he would make him. He gently tilts the demon's chin up until they're eye level. The look of utter misery and humiliation in his golden depths worries the redhead. "What happened?"

It is a moment before Itsuki replies in a hollow and subdued tone, "Kazuya." The redhead looks at him for a moment before realizing the truth. If Kazuya hadn't hurt him then obviously he was doing the same thing everyone else was. The thought of what that might entail with his gun makes Kurama glad he's not Itsuki.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"So am I," Itsuki responds quietly, "So am I."


	6. Part Five

Part Five: Farewell, Yusuke!

It takes Kuwabara about twelve minutes to calm himself down. Slowly, he extricates himself from Yusuke and slowly stands up. "Are you all right?" Yusuke asks knowing full well what a stupid question that is.

"No, no I am not okay. I stand by what I said before. I wish they would hurt me," Kuwabara says hollowly.

"So I'm guessing there was no pain involved this time either, huh."

"No," Kuwabara answers. In his mind he watches it like a movie play; being pushed down onto the bed by Oto who would in a few moments later sit behind him. Watching Ani's golden eyes sparkle with a twisted delight at his fear and terror…

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke's voice brings him from his thoughts with a start.

"Huh?" he asks.

"You zoned out on me. Man, what in the world happened to you? What did they do?"

That last question only brings back more memories to the forefront of

Kuwabara's mind. His clothing is removed leaving him bare and helpless kneeling on the bed. He doesn't know which is worse; Ani staring at him from the front or Oto being so close behind him. His breathing is quick and raspy and he's sure he's gong to pass out from sure terror. Then, he hears a sound that chills the very marrow of his bones; the rustling of clothes being removed. His head turns and his eyes widen impossibly as he realizes that Oto is now naked and sitting behind him. A frightened sound escapes him as he stares at the muscular demon. "Wh-what are you doing?" he stammers. Oto doesn't answer him he merely moves closer.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke's yell snaps him back again. He blinks and looks at him. "Would you quit zoning out on me?"

"I'm sorry. You're question just brought the images back," Kuwabara answers looking away from him.

"What happened, Kuwabara?" Yusuke's tone tells the carrot-top that he isn't going to accept him refusing to answer and Kuwabara figures that with Yusuke leaving in a few days there wasn't anything he could do anyway. He swallows and closes his eyes to try and collect his scattered thoughts.

"They had me return here and I was stripped before being pushed onto the bed in a kneeling position. Oto was sitting behind me and I was already freaking out just being naked. That's when I heard him behind me taking his clothes off and I don't think I have ever been so scared as I was when I turned to look at him. That guy is huge and I don't mean height-wise. I seriously thought he was going to rape me…gods that probably would have made me bleed to death…well, that's not the point here, is it? He didn't rape me. He…he…" Kuwabara can't finish and he looks away from Yusuke, "I can't…I'm sorry but I can't. Not this, Yusuke, I can't tell you this."

Yusuke reaches out and gently strokes his shoulders. "Come on, you don't have to worry about me judging you. You're my best friend, Kuwabara. I am not going to think any less of you."

"No? You would think no less of someone who gets violated by their enemy and begs them for it?" Kuwabara demands furiously. His eyes hold so much pain and self-loathing that Yusuke can almost not bear to look at him. "I wanted him to do it, Yusuke! So help me, but I wanted it!" His voice breaks as more tears stream down his cheeks.

A potent rage builds within Yusuke and the trapped demon within screams its fury over not being able to protect its own. He is forced to settle for holding Kuwabara close when he wants nothing more then to wring the necks of the Toguro Brothers and Koenma. "Hush, Kuwabara, it's not your fault," he murmurs feeling his friend tremble against him. He had seen Kuwabara beaten up and bloody but never, NEVER had he seen him THIS close to the breaking point. Kuwabara had always found a reason to keep going but now, now it seemed that there was nothing to look forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama watches Karasu as he stands close to Itsuki. He doesn't trust the black haired demon as far as he can throw him, which as a human, isn't far. "He worries you, doesn't he?" Itsuki inquires seeing where he's looking.

"You have no idea," Kurama answers, "He's more deadly when he's refraining from trying to kill me then when he's actually trying to end my life." He sees Itsuki's sympathetic smile and knows that the Yaminade has realized what happened without him having to say anything. "It's one thing when you face them at your full capability and anything goes. It is another to be at their very mercy knowing that the only thing that can't happen is that you die. I truly think that is the worst part in all of this. The fact that they can't kill us has opened doors that were better left closed."

"I agree. Koenma has given them more ways to make us regret ever being born then if they had the option to kill us. They wouldn't use such debased tactics had they the choice of killing us off. It seems to be what they lived for…or so it had seemed until now. Now I have begun to wonder if Koenma has only unleashed a worse side of them then what we were privy to. I can't help but wonder how it is that they have slipped into these sort of roles without having knowledge of how to do it beforehand. I do believe that this is what they had hidden from our last meetings. This is the soul extent of what they are capable of when death is not an option. This worries me."

"Yes, it does seem that way. This sort of punishment usually leaves no physical scars. The wounds are emotional making them a hundred times as deadly. I only hope that we find a way to deal with this before we lose what little dignity we have. I fear the worst for Kuwabara. While you and I only have one person to deal with in terms of physically having more then one body there, Kuwabara has to deal with two and they, like Shinobu, were human once. They jnow how to administer such torture," Kurama murmurs. Itsuki nods his head. When Yusuke left, Kuwabara WOULD be the one in the most danger. He just doesn't know how any of them were supposed to help him.

"As…entertaining as it is to listen to the two of you contemplate our current situation, I fail to see the good it will do us. We are stuck here until we figure out how to get out so I don't think wondering the how, whereto, and why of this situation is helpful to us," Hiei interjects.

"Hiei," Kurama sighs wondering how best to explain this to the fire-demon when obviously he wouldn't get it, "It helps Itsuki and I cope with the situation. We have to analyze the people around us because if we don't do something…we're prone to hyperventilating and that is NOT a good thing." There, simple, blunt and to the point. Hopefully, Hiei would understand that further speculation on the usefulness of their discussion would not be appreciated at all.

"I don't get you at all, fox. Were I in your place, I would be more concerned with figuring out how to keep Karasu at arms length," Hiei remarks.

"Yes, well I have been doing that since I got down here and I have yet to discover a single way to do that without having spirit energy. Unfortunately, I have yet to think of anything." Hiei snorts but doesn't say anything. He wasn't too uncomfortable with the situation although Bui's almost standoffish nature is beginning to make him wonder what the demon's problem was. He hadn't spent more then a few minutes in his presence unless he couldn't avoid it and twice now Hiei has caught him staring at him with an indefinable emotion though it made Hiei feel strangely warm. He tries not to think about it deciding that it really didn't matter what the blue-haired demon's issue was as long as he left him well enough alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bui watches Hiei from across the room. He is still trying to get a handle on himself. It seemed almost pedophilic for him to be lusting after the smaller demon although it was obvious that Hiei was no mere child. It was probably the innocence of his child-like face and features that made it that way. It was also those features that made him absolutely irresistible to Bui. The ax-wielder grits his teeth before silently leaving the room. This was embarrassing! He had long since passed the age where his hormones couldn't be controlled yet this little demon made it almost impossible to keep from pouncing and ravishing him on the spot. 'Life seems to be full of ironies,' he thinks with an almost bitter smile, 'I lost my pride and my ability to choose my own path, yet years of living with demons who can only be described as the most soulless of monsters, I still feel guilty for my lewd, lascivious thoughts.' He could almost hit himself. This was so much like him to have a crisis of conscience when the others couldn't be bothered enough to mind what was right and decent. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He had to think of a solution to this before it turned from a problem to a catastrophe and taking multiple cold showers a day was not an option. That would only start making the others suspicious and he doesn't want to envision the sort of conversation that would lead to though he has a feeling it would be along the lines of one of them telling him to stop being such a weakling and take what he wants. After all, Hiei did belong to him so technically he WAS his to do with as he pleased. The images of what he COULD do are enough to make him more disgusted with himself. 'Gods, I am becoming as debased as the others,' he thinks, 'this is highly disturbing. I can't take advantage of him…I can't!'

'But you want to,' his mind responds.

'I can't deny that.'

'So why don't you?'

'Because I DON'T take advantage of others.'

'But you WANT to.'

'Shut up…oh, great now I'm arguing with myself. This has to be the universe's most fucked-up way of getting revenge.'

Unfortunately, no matter how much he tells himself NOT to want the fire-demon, his body doesn't listen and it makes him feel more disgusted with himself. He just couldn't win for losing, could he? "What are you doing?" Hagiri asks leaning against a tree watching him.

"Walking," he grits out glaring at the teen. The dark haired human's violet eyes sparkle slyly.

"I don't think that is what you were doing," Hagiri remarks, "So why don't you be honest and admit the truth?"

"I fail to see how it is any of YOUR business!" Bui growls back ready to summon an axe and chop the irritating child into little pieces and scatter him as fertilizer.

Either Hagiri doesn't sense the danger he's putting himself in or he doesn't care because he starts laughing. "You're having a crises of conscience aren't you?" he chortles. Bui scowls at him.

"I don't see how that is any of YOUR business."

"Truthfully it's not but you are such good entertainment."

That only makes Bui even more irritable. "Do you want to be sent back to see Koenma? You are very close to being dead!"

"Am I? Would you actually kill me in cold blood?" His mocking tone tells Bui that he already knows the answer to that question and the blue-haired demon makes the only decision he can at that point, he returns inside. 'Coward,' he thinks to himself, 'you can't even deal with a human child. You're beyond pathetic. It's no wonder you're stuck working for Toguro!' He walks back into the room schooling his features into an aloof mask he'd perfected to hide his disgust and disdain for the demons he was with. He sees that Kurama and Itsuki are still talking to each other but by the lewd expressions on both Sensui and Karasu's faces, they were about to be interrupted. He silently walks to Hiei's side. The smaller demon merely looks up at him expressionlessly.

"Let's go," he says quietly. Hiei doesn't change expressions but he does start walking towards the door. Bui follows struggling to keep his eyes off of the rather tempting view in front of him. The fire-demon was going to be the death of him and he had no idea that he was affecting Bui that much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days are rather uneventful…at least for Kuwabara. It seemed that the Toguro brothers were allowing him to spend time with Yusuke. It made the knowledge that the teen was leaving him alone with them all that much worse. He rather envied Hiei and Mitari who seemed to be fairing quite well with their "owners" though he was sure he saw a handprint on the blonde's face before he had argued with Hiei. They were the luckiest of them; Kuwabara gad to admit though it made him wonder why the Toguro Brothers weren't doing anything to Yusuke. He would have thought that they would give anything for a chance to hurt and humiliate him but all they had done was come after him. He doesn't understand it, though he is not ready to actually inquire as to why that is. Some things were better never known. "You're lucky, you know that?" he remarks to Yusuke who is standing and looking out of the window.

"I don't care! Leaving you guys here makes me think I failed somehow,"

Yusuke tells him.

"How could you fail when we didn't have a choice? Yusuke, Koenma made this decision without us. You couldn't have known!"

"I still feel like a failure."

"None of us hate you, Urameshi. We've been through far too much together to hate you for something you have no power to stop."

"I don't want to leave YOU alone! Gods, of all the guys here, I'm most worried about YOU! Kurama and Itsuki can hold their own against Sensui and Karasu but I don't know how you're going to be able to deal with the Toguro Brothers! Gods, I hate that toddler so much right now!"

Kuwabara walks over and gently squeezes his wrist. He gives him a strong smile when the youth looks at him. "I'll be fine, Urameshi. I'll find a way." They both know he's lying but Yusuke also knows that he needs to hear that from him. It meant that Kuwabara was still fighting. He manages a shaky smile.

"You sure?"

"Hey, I've lived through three meetings with Ani. I don't think I'm giving up anytime soon." He only hopes that he can keep up with that promise. Yusuke nods slightly at him and the door opens.

"Let's go, Yusuke," Oto says. The black haired youth looks at Kuwabara once more. Kuwabara flashes him a familiar grin that assures him that he'll keep fighting. He squeezes Kuwabara's hand before turning and walking out of the room. Kuwabara follows a few feet behind him holding his emotions back. He was not going to let Yusuke know how he really felt. The dark haired teen would never be able to forgive himself if he knew the condition Kuwabara was in before he left so he hides it behind the mask of an overconfident fighter. He had spent countless years perfecting it.

Kurama, Itsuki, Mitari, and Hiei are downstairs when they arrive. Kuwabara watches Yusuke hug each of them including Hiei. The fire-demon grudgingly allows it and Kuwabara is almost certain he sees a flicker of emotion within the red orbs. Kurama holds him tightly and he watches Yusuke whisper something in his ear and sees the emerald-eyed teen nod. Yusuke hugs Mitari lightly before walking back over to him. "Stay strong," he murmurs pulling him tightly to him, "You always found a way to endure. Don't let this time be any different."

"I won't," Kuwabara promises knowing full well he'll never be able to keep his word. He only said it for Yusuke's benefit. He knew his best friend all too well. Yusuke heads for the door but takes one last look at them before walking out with Oto. The door closing sounds louder then it should and Kuwabara can't refrain from shuddering.

"Well, that was entertaining," Ani comments from the stairs. Kuwabara turns to face him and the demon smirks unpleasantly. "You are alone now, you do realize this, right? You no longer have anyone to protect you. My, what a predicament you're in, Kuwabara."


	7. Part Six

Part Six: And the Plot Thickens!

Kuwabara immediately leaves the room after hearing Ani's words. He knows that he's going to suffer endlessly now that Yusuke is gone. He sinks down in the corner of the bathroom and curls up. He rests his head on his knees and tries to remember why it was he ever thought he could stand up to the likes of the Toguro Brothers. Seeing them like this just makes him more and more convinced that they haven't shown a fraction of what they are capable of. He doesn't want to know the full extent of their evil. He just wants to go home. 'Damn you, Koenma. Damn you for doing this to us. We never would have let this happen. We would have done what you needed without a second thought had we known where this would lead. Maybe that's why you did it. Maybe you realized that we would have put our very lives on the line before we submitted to the ownership of these guys,' he thinks. He pulls his legs closer to him hoping that it takes Oto awhile to get back. He doesn't feel up to facing them quite yet. He probably never would be up to facing them.

After a while, he calms down enough to decide to take a shower. He hadn't felt clean since the last dose of punishment and it was starting to bother him. He strips and steps into the shower before turning on the water and waiting for the right temperature. Once it's on, he leans against the wall. He knew Yusuke needed to hear that he wasn't giving up but in all honesty, Kuwabara doesn't know if he can keep that promise. After only two sessions with the brothers, Kuwabara is already scared to death of them and they had yet to try and physically harm him. A long-suffering sigh escapes him. It was probably because he had no spirit energy that made it hard to fight them. At least then he would have stood a chance at defending himself had he been able to use his gifts.

He's startled out of his musings as he hears the doorknob to the bathroom turn. His blue eyes widen as he watches the door get pushed open. He pulls back close to the wall hoping that nothing is about to transpire and knowing instinctively that it probably will. He shivers slightly even though the temperature of the water is quite warm. He doesn't want them in the same shower with him though it wouldn't be hard for them to fit.

He closes his eyes as he hears the curtain move and inwardly curses his situation. Why did he have to serve them alone? Why hadn't Koenma just called them in for that damn mission? He realizes the futility of thinking about the past but thinking about his present situation made him want to crawl into a hole and die so either way, it really didn't matter. No matter what he did, he still ended up with a situation that was out of his control that he wishes had never been forced upon him. Trying to hide from that realization well…it was obvious how well that would work.

He's brought out of his musing as he feels a hand on his shoulder. His

entire body tenses tighter then a wound spring at the soft touch. He can tell from the size of the hand that it's Oto and feels even more disturbed then before as images flash into his mind over their first encounter on the bed. He doesn't want to think about it, but to do that forces him to have to open his eyes and staring into the demon's dark brown orbs is not much better. "Don't you two have better things to do then harass me?" he finally asks wrenching away from Oto.

"But you're so much fun, Kuwabara," Ani remarks. Kuwabara scowls.

"I wasn't asking you anything I wanted to hear you answer, midget. Why don't you go and bother someone else because I am just not in the mood for your stupidity."

Ani's golden eyes sparkled impishly. "Is that so? Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't remember you having a choice in the matter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei watches Bui pace for an hour before he finally is bored enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

Bui almost trips himself so quickly does he stop. "Wh-what?" he inquires.

"What are you doing?" Hiei repeats.

"I'm pacing," Bui answers shortly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you pacing?"

"Because I want to."

"I don't think that is the truth…is it?"

"If it isn't the truth, then I certainly don't have to tell YOU differently. I don't answer to you."

"No, you answer to two demons who have no business being allowed to roam around unchecked. Why are you pacing?"

"Because I don't know what to d…hey, that is none of your business!"

"I almost got you to tell me."

"Cocky little bastard, aren't you?"

"So Yusuke and Kuwabara say."

"They're right, too."

"Maybe so."

"Do you ever speak more then a few words at a time?"

"Not unless I need to. I don't feel the need to use unnecessary words to make my speech seem less coarse. I say what I want and that is it."

"So you're not unsociable?"

"In what respects do you mean?"

"I mean can you converse with people if you had an opinion on a subject?"

"Maybe not eloquently but yes, I can voice an opinion. You're getting off the subject. Why were you pacing? I have never seen you look like you haven't a clue what you're doing."

"That would be none of your business," Bui retorts trying to keep himself in check. It was so hard to be within ten feet of the fire-demon when he was silent, but when he was this talkative and…alive, it made it that much worse. He watches as Hiei tilts his head as if studying him. Bui masks his emotions and hopes that the fire-demon doesn't see through his façade.

Hiei inwardly smiles. If the blue-haired demon believed he was hiding anything from him, he was mistaken. It had taken him awhile to realize the truth, of course, which he had to give Bui credit for. The warmth that crept up his body at the expression he had seen in the blue-eyed demon's eyes had begun to give it away. It hadn't taken him long to discover just what it was the demon wasn't saying. Oh, he might not look it, but Kurama was not the only exceedingly clever one there. Hiei had lived long enough to recognize desire when he saw it. He just wonders how long Bui will fight with himself before he gives in. 'So he is the most honorable of the lot, that doesn't surprise me. It's no wonder Toguro was able to defeat him; he probably never tried an underhanded tactic. Fool, if he isn't going to come after me. I might just have to go after him,' Hiei thinks. "Hn, keep your silence, demon. It doesn't matter much at all to me anyway. I was merely wondering as to why you were wasting time better spent on meditation or training," he finally says aloud. He almost laughs seeing a look of slight relief deep in Bui's eyes. 'Oh, you haven't escaped me yet, Bui. Mark my words, if you don't make a move on me, I WILL make a move on YOU!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitari had mixed feelings after Yusuke walked out the doors. Part of him was angry that he was safe while the rest of them were still trapped while the other part was relieved that it meant one less person to be worried for. He sits down on the floor before Hagiri's bed. He leans back against it and looks up at the ceiling before reaching up and gingerly touching his cheek. The mark was pretty much gone but Mitari could still feel where Hagiri's hand connected with his cheek. He figured he did deserve it for betraying them though the fact that the blow was administered by the one Mitari was most fond of hurt more then he wanted to admit. He could understand the teen's anger, he just couldn't stand it aimed at him.

Part of him, though, is relieved that Hagiri hit him. Had the violet-eyed youth decided upon the same tactics the others were using, he'd never be able to stand it. Being hurt by Hagiri was bad enough but having his emotions and heart toyed with would absolutely kill him. As much as he would like to be touched intimately by Hagiri, he doesn't want it unless the feeling behind it is love and because the violet-eyed male obviously hated his guts, it would only serve to damage his soul further were he to do it out of spite.

Mitari's musing is interrupted as the door opens and Hagiri steps within. "What are you doing?" he demands.

"Sitting," Mitari answers honestly looking up at him.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some time to think and reflect."

"What were you thinking about?"

Normally, Mitari would admit the truth but this time, he decides that he's going to stand up for himself so he balks "Things," he answers vaguely.

"What sort of things?"

"Nothing too earth-shattering, I'm afraid."

"That is not what I asked you."

"I don't believe that what I think is any of your business." The moment the words escape Mitari knows he's about to be in for it. The look on Hagiri's face only furthers his conviction.

"What did you just say?" The soft, silky tone Hagiri uses warns Mitari that if he isn't careful, he's going to end up hurt. Unfortunately, he fears Hagiri's reaction to him discovering what he was thinking more than his reaction to Mitari refusing him the answer.

"I said that what I think is NONE of your business." He waits for

Hagiri to hit him but the black-haired teen does nothing of the sort. He, in fact, starts laughing. Mitari is completely befuddled by his reaction and waits for an explanation of why Hagiri thought it was so damn funny.

Finally, Hagiri calms himself down. "Wow, I'm impressed, Mitari. I didn't think you'd have the spine to say something like that. There might yet be hope for you after all," the violet-eyed youth comments. Mitari says nothing though he feels somewhat pleased to have received a compliment from Hagiri even if it was hidden within an obvious insult.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karasu, Kurama realizes, has some inane desire to see how far he can push him until his patience snaps like a rubber band and he attacks him. He couldn't win, of course, but that wasn't the point of it. Karasu merely used the altercations as a reason to "punish" the redhead. Kurama was truly beginning to hate the bomb-wielder though his touch caused him no pain. Maybe that is why it bothered him so much. Maybe he wanted the bomb-wielder to hurt him because THAT he could fight against but being stroked and caressed was a whole other story. Karasu was also very fond of observing him without his clothes on, which makes him feel really uncomfortable. Standing in the middle of the room naked while Karasu circles him like a vulture makes him wish the demon had just stayed dead. "Do you mind?" Kurama finally demands after the fifth time Karasu walks around him. "I think you know by now what I look like!"

Karasu chuckles. "Of course I know what you look like, Kurama. I just enjoy watching you panic."

"I am NOT panicking!"

"No, of course you're not. How foolish of me to even think that you would be."

"Don't be snide…it doesn't suit you."

"Well, from what you have said to me, nothing suits me does it, Kurama?"

"Being dead has its appeals."

"Kurama, I think I'm wounded! Surely you don't want me dead!"

"Yes, yes, I do."

Karasu smirks. "Well, that's unfortunate for you isn't it?"

The redhead sighs. Why did he continue to rise to the demon's bait? He should know to just stand there and say nothing to him but he has yet to actually do that. Everything the bomb-wielder did caused him to react before he can stop himself. It was really beginning to annoy him that Karasu knew how to make his calm façade crumble in mere seconds. "Vexing demon," he mutters crossing his arms.

"From you, that's a compliment. I don't think anyone else has been able to make you react like this."

"Yes, well that's because no one has tried harassing me like you do, either!"

"It would only be a matter of time before someone tried to and you know it."

"Shut up, Karasu. I don't want to talk to you."

Karasu smirks looking as if that is what he was waiting for and Kurama mentally kicks himself. Of course, Karasu would be more then willing to stop talking to him in favor of DOING things to him. He'd walked head-on in to that trap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itsuki had not reacted at all to the dark haired demon's departure. It changed absolutely nothing for him and he was not too concerned about Yusuke. The spirit detective was safe and HE wasn't in danger of getting humiliated over and over again by the one person in the universe he loved with all his heart. Itsuki's golden eyes observe the ground before him. He doesn't dare look up at him for fear of seeing the hatred in Kazuya's eyes or worse…the betrayal. He would have brought him back sooner; he had the power. He had just been too scared to face him so he hadn't. In a way, he deserved this. He deserved to be fegraded and humiliated by Kazuya. It was what he deserved for failing the man he loved. "So, 'Suki, ready for more?" Kazuya purrs. The golden-eyed demon doesn't answer knowing that it didn't matter if he was or was not ready. He merely closes his eyes and tries to prepare himself for more humiliation. 'I'm sorry, Shinobu,' he thinks, 'I am so sorry.'


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven: Hope is Shattered as Admissions are Made

The moment Yusuke enters into Koenma's office, he marches right up to the desk and yanks the toddler up by the front of his shirt before shaking him violently and snarling, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't let my fist connect with your face, Koenma!"

"Yusuke, put me down! I know you are upset and you have every right to

be but trying to kill me is not the answer," Koenma tells him managing to keep a calm tone even when dangling about four feet from the ground by an enraged teenager who looked as if he was debating on doing some serious damage to him.

"No, I don't think you understand. My best friends are trapped with the group of demons who they feared most and they are virtually helpless and unable to protect themselves. Kuwabara is ALONE with the Toguro Brothers! Koenma, how can you sit there and be fine with this?"

"I don't have a choice, Yusuke. There was no other way to save the worlds. I am sorry that it has come down to this."

"Why then? Why am I here and they have to remain behind?"

Koenma looks a bit guilty and Yusuke realizes that he's probably not going to like the answer. "I-I made a deal with them."

"What sort of deal?"

"I promised to make Hagiri, Sensui, and Kurama's human form immortal in exchange they would return you to me."

Yusuke's brown eyes widen in shock. "You did what?"

Koenma can't look at him knowing that Yusuke has ever right to be angry with him. "I-I couldn't stand the thought of losing you to them forever…I just couldn't."

"So you damned everyone else to an eternity of bondage to demons who personally think so lowly of them? Dammit, Koenma, I can't believe you!" Yusuke snarls before flinging him back into his seat. Koenma bounces against the back of the chair rather hard but he doesn't say a word and keeps his eyes down on the floor. "Gods, I have never truly hated you until now." The harsh tone cuts cruelly into him but he still doesn't look up at Yusuke for fear that he won't be able to keep his tears at bay. 'You will never know how much you mean to me, Yusuke. I am so sorry,' he thinks miserably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara presses back against the wall trying to remember how to breathe. Why couldn't they pick up a new hobby instead of making him terrified of their very touch? Would it be so much trouble for them to just leave him alone? Had they not done enough to him? Why did they have to continue to tease and humiliate him? "Do you know why Yusuke was returned to Koenma?" Ani inquires pulling him from his musings. He looks at the smaller demon who seems to find the situation very amusing.

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to tell me whether or not I really care to know?" he returns with his own question.

"Cheeky one, aren't you? Well, the truth of the matter is that Koenma can't bear the thought of losing his golden-boy spirit detective so we made a deal with him. He could have Yusuke back as long as all the humans here were made immortal," Ani tells him with a smug expression.

When the truth finally sinks in, Kuwabara's blue eyes widen in shock. Immortal? ALL the humans here were immortal? But that meant that…oh gods, that meant he was stuck with the Toguro Brothers for the rest of eternity. "Wh-why?" he whispers looking at the smaller demon helplessly, "Why would you want that?"

"There is nothing better to revel in than the eternal torment of a hated enemy," Ani responds. Kuwabara closes his eyes as he sinks down to his knees on the tub floor. He was stuck with them forever…with no hope for escape. There was nothing more horrifying to him than the thought that he would never be rid of the Toguro Brothers.

"No…gods no…not this…please," he whimpers, "I can't…gods no, please."

"My, someone seems to be taking this rather hard. Come now, Kuwabara. Eternity won't be THAT bad," Ani says standing right in front of him. When Kuwabara looks up, he's eye level with the golden-eyed demon.

"It won't? I HATE you two! I can't stand the very ground you walk upon yet I am stuck here serving your every whim! Now you tell me that I can't even look forward to death to spare me from this hell! Eternity is going to be like a never-ending limbo I have no idea what I did to deserve! You have no idea what I'm going through you little midget frea-ummmph!" He's interrupted as Ani leans forward and presses a hot kiss to his lips effectively silencing him.

When Ani breaks the kiss, Kuwabara is at a loss for words. "You have a habit of talking way too much, Kazuma," Ani comments. Kuwabara is surprised that he uses his first name but decides that he isn't going to comment on it. It would probably lead to another kiss that the carrot-top WOULDN'T be able to stand. "Are you done?" Still Kuwabara doesn't answer and he shivers slightly. "Come; let's get you out of here before you catch pneumonia." He listlessly does as bid. His blue eyes are unfocused and he can't seem to pull himself out of it. All he can think about is how he's never going to escape from Ani and Oto…ever. He doesn't notice when he's dried off by Oto and put in the bed between them wrapped in the blanket. He stares blankly at the wall until exhaustion claims him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama once again finds himself pressed back onto the bed with Karasu

straddling him. The violet-eyed demon removes his mask and sets it down on the table beside the bed before smirking at him. Kurama looks away. He has no intention of giving Karasu the chance to revel in his victory. As long as he had no idea how much this was affecting Kurama, the redhead knew that he could handle this. But once Karasu realized that Kurama was far more distressed then he showed, than the bomb-wielder would find new ways to torment him. He couldn't stand that thought. It was bad enough that he had to endure the demon's touch at all.

Karasu, like always, shows an unnatural tenderness to Kurama that never failed to undo him. The feel of Karasu's hands brushing teasingly over his nipples always elicited a soft pleased sigh which of course, pleased the violet-eyed demon to no end. Karasu's hands roam lower brushing over every inch of Kurama's skin. The redhead's body begins to respond to Karasu's gentle touch and fire begins to coil within him. His thighs slowly part wider as he begins to crave contact at more intimate parts of himself. "Do you need something, Kurama?" Karasu inquires knowing full well what it is the redhead desires.

Kurama grits his teeth. He will NOT lower himself to begging Karasu to touch him. He would never forgive himself if that were to happen. Though as time passes, he begins to become less and less unwilling to do as Karasu asks. The fire burning within him grows to a raging inferno and he cannot bear it anymore. "Please, please stop," he whispers hating himself for the weakness he's showing the violet-eyed demon. "I can't take it anymore, please stop." Karasu looks at him not bothering to hide his smug expression.

"What? I couldn't hear you, Kurama," the violet-eyed demon says. Kurama closes his eyes feeling the tears fill them. Gods, why did Karasu have to do this? Why couldn't he leave him alone? Wasn't it bad enough that he was warded and forced to serve him without being forced to face his own dark desires? Karasu squeezes his swollen flesh to get his attention back on him. A soft whimper escapes Kurama. "Stop it, just stop," he whispers. He knows that the violet-eyed demon is going to make him speak louder but his voice refuses to go above a whisper.

"If you want me to hear you, you must speak up," Karasu says with a mocking smile and Kurama knows that the demon can hear him clearly.

"Please…stop," he forces out louder.

"Why, Kurama, are you actually begging me?" Karasu asks feigning shock. The redhead wants to kill him where he kneels but of course, that is impossible so he is forced to lay there under him hating himself for letting the violet-eyed demon get to him. "Well, are you?"

"Yes…yes I am begging you," he says defeated. It seemed that no matter what he did; Karasu always found a way to break his spirit. The satisfied smile that crosses Karasu's face makes Kurama turn his head away and close his eyes. He has no desire to watch the bomb-wielder savor his victory.

"Poor, poor Kurama, you just can't win can you? You try so hard to resist me but in the end, you realize it's futile. Tell me, lovely, do you honestly believe that if you wait long enough you will eventually be free of me?"

"Yes."

Karasu smirks. "Well, then I hate to crush your fragile hope but even death has been denied you."

Kurama looks at him warily. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Koenma has made all humans here immortal. It was the price he paid to get Yusuke returned to him. The only amusing thing is that he could have just asked for Yusuke and he would have been handed back without a fuss."

"Wh-what?"

"You and your human friends are stuck here. I think you should begin to accept that and make the best of such a situation."

Kurama forgets the burning need flaring through him as he realizes just what Karasu's words meant. If Koenma had made them immortal than there really was no escape from this hell. His green eyes widen at the implications and he realizes that none of them were going to survive this whole…there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening now. Their only source of hope had been stripped away. 'Koenma, what have you done?' he thinks, 'What have you done?'


	9. Part Eight

Part Eight: Cold Comfort

When Kuwabara wakes up he's glad to find himself alone in the bed. He pulls the sheets tighter to his naked body and curls up. He wouldn't have been able to stand waking up and finding the brothers there not after what had happened in the shower. Hot tears fill his eyes and he quickly reaches up and wipes them away. Tears wouldn't help him…nothing would. He was trapped here for the rest of eternity because that idiot of a prince of Spirit World couldn't bear the loss of Yusuke. He clenches his fists as anger washes through him. Yusuke always seemed to escape having to face any consequences. He was always the one protected most carefully by Koenma. He knows how selfish he's being right now by wishing that Yusuke was still here, but he can't help it. He cannot bear the thought of being stuck here with the Toguro brothers for the rest of eternity. It just wasn't fair.

The door opens and Kuwabara stares fearing that the Toguro brothers were back. To his surprise, it's Mitari. The blonde looks at him shyly. "May I come in?" he asks.

"I don't know. Oto and Ani aren't here," Kuwabara answers slightly concerned that the demons might get mad if he had visitors while they weren't here.

"They suggested that I come and see you. I just wanted to know if you wanted company," Mitari clarifies.

"Oh, well in that case, please come on in," Kuwabara tells him. The blonde steps in and closes the door. He silently pads across the room until he's standing in front of him. He looks at him for a moment before speaking.

"You were told you are immortal weren't you?"

"Yes. Ani is most definitely the most wonderful person to be told that by. His sarcasm is just such a wonderful asset," Kuwabara says bitterly. Mitari just hugs him gently sensing the carrot-top's inner turmoil.

"We'll get through this, Kuwabara," he says as he slowly pulls away.

"Will we?" Kuwabara inquires, "We don't have anything left to look forward to other than getting used to being told what to do by the people…things living here."

"So they're things?" Mitari inquires.

"Well, they aren't remotely human…not anymore."

"I can understand why you would think that. You have been put through more than I think you should ever have been forced to bear. I just wonder if it isn't for their benefit as well that we are here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that this sounds really strange, but I think that we are more of a danger to them than they are to us."

"You are making no sense, Mitari."

"No, listen, Kuwabara. You are right in saying that most of those here no longer seem human. Maybe that could all change if they were taught what that meant."

"You are not seriously suggesting that we try to…help them are you?"

"Yes, yes I am. I know that isn't what you want to hear right now,

Kuwabara, but I don't believe that they are beyond redemption…not yet."

Kuwabara stares at him like he's lost his mind. "You…you…" he stammers not knowing whether to laugh or scream.

"I know that you aren't pleased with this. I wouldn't be either if I were in your shoes. I just can't help but think that we should try to help them."

"Mitari, you are a better man than I," Kuwabara finally says before looking away, "I don't think either of them are worth that. I don't think they would deserve it even if they were capable of changing."

"You have every right to feel that way about them, Kuwabara. I just can't. I would feel like I was sinking to their level…maybe Hagiri is right. Maybe I am too soft."

"You are not too soft!" Kuwabara argues. The blond gives him a soft, sad smile.

"I am no fighter, either."

"That is not true! Mitari, would you stop listening to idiots who don't seem to know anything!"

"It wasn't just those who worked for Mr. Sensui. Most everyone I met called me too soft…they called me worse things than that but I don't want to get into it. I just can't help but think that they have a point. I have this need to make everything right in the world…I don't know why."

"Everyone wants the world to be right, Mitari. No one enjoys having to go through unnecessary pain. I just don't know about helping them. They have done nothing to deserve a second chance."

"Which is why we should give that to them," the blond answers.

Kuwabara looks at him intently for a moment. "I just don't know," he murmurs, "I can't stand them and I have a hard time reconciling the thought of redeeming them…I know it's selfish on my part but I think they deserve to be damned for an eternity."

"You don't have to agree with me, Kazuma. It's just how I feel. I don't think that it is necessary for you to feel the same way. To an extent, Hagiri has committed fewer atrocities, but he is still guilty of wanting to wipe out all of mankind without remorse. That is no small crime."

"Yes, but I can understand why he would want to do that. Oto and Ani, however, have no reason to terrorize other people for their satisfaction. I can condone what Hagiri did. I cannot condone the crimes of the Toguro Brothers."

"That is very understandable. I know I am making a huge decision on my part and I know you don't agree. I shouldn't have brought it up because I know that it is going to war within you as to whether or not you should. I shouldn't have put this sort of burden on you. I am sorry, Kuwabara."

"You apologize way too much. You didn't do anything wrong. I needed to see things from your perspective. I seem to have a very narrow-minded one and that is what I need to focus on dealing with. You are such a forgiving soul, Mitari. If Hagiri hurts you I will personally kill him."

The blond smiles warmly at him. He knows that he's spent as much time

allotted to him though it pains him to have to leave. He doesn't want to let Kuwabara face the brothers on his own but he also knows that at this point, his hands are tied. "I will be back as soon as I am able," he murmurs.

"Please do," the carrot-top responds giving a weak smile. Mitari slowly heads to the door not wanting to leave but too afraid to stay and face the consequences that might bring to Kuwabara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama is only brought back to himself once his body burns too badly. A soft whimper escapes him and he looks pleadingly at Karasu. The violet-eyed demon smirks at him. "Sorry, lovely, I have to go and eat. Maybe later, I'll come back up here," he says before taking Kurama's wrists and tying them above his head to the headboard, "I wouldn't want you touching yourself before I got back." With a sadistic smile on his face, he leaves Kurama tied and unable to relieve himself. Hot tears spill down his cheeks. He needed release so badly and yet Karasu had decided to make him endure the pain while he took his lovely time eating. The demon was a sadist at heart.

For hours Kurama writhes unable to relieve the burning need between his thighs. Tears spill down his cheeks and he begins to cry hating himself for showing this much weakness. He can't even get his mind to function properly enough to think of something that might help him make his erection go away. He's forced to lie there helplessly until Karasu was good and ready to relieve him.

Finally, the door opens and Karasu slinks back inside. He gazes at the pitiful looking redhead and grins. "Well, Kurama, it looks like you could use some help now doesn't it?" he murmurs walking close to him. Kurama stares at him pleadingly hoping that he doesn't leave him there longer. "You should answer when you're asked a question."

"Pl-please," he whimpers, "Please, Karasu, help me."

"That is music to my ears, Kurama," Karasu murmurs. He sits between

Kurama's spread thighs and looks at his captive. It is obvious that the redhead has been crying for some time now. His lip curves into a smirk as he cups the youth's painfully hard flesh in his hand. Kurama's hips buck sharply at the much-desired contact and a plaintive cry escapes the green-eyed male. Slowly Karasu leans his head down until his mouth his hovering just above Kurama's weeping cock. His tongue darts out to taste the precum leaking from the tip and he feels Kurama tremble. Then, without warning, he completely takes his cock into his hot mouth. Kurama screams. His body trembles and he feels himself get closer and closer to the relief he craves. Karasu holds his hips still not allowing him to thrust any deeper and he begins to suckle on him taking delight in the cries of pleasure spilling from his redhead's lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei watches Bui disappear into the bathroom for the fifth time before he decides that he's had enough of the blue-haired demon's hesitancy. He walks over to the door and opens it silently before stealthily slipping inside. He closes the door without a sound and inches his way over to the shower curtain. It was solid so no one could see within. That was a small obstacle for Hiei, who stood at the edge of the tub and peered through the curtain that didn't quite touch the wall. Bui is standing under the cold spray of water slowly brushing his hand between his thighs. Hiei finds himself appreciating the view of the ax-wielder that he gets and stares up and down the nicely toned chest. Bui stays completely unaware of him as he focuses on his erection. His eyes soon flutter close and soft moans of pleasure escape him.

Silently, Hiei slips out of his clothes and into the bathtub with Bui.

He stands in front of him for a moment before he takes the blue-haired demon's hand off of his flesh and brushes his own hand across him. Bui's blue eyes snap open and he stares at Hiei in shock. "Wh-what are you doing?" he gasps. Hiei doesn't answer; he just continues to rub Bui's hard flesh looking at him intensely. Bui whimpers and arches into the demon's hand craving this more than anything though he's slightly concerned over what might come of him letting Hiei have this much control. His concern over this soon fades completely as his mind shuts down and his body focuses only on the pleasure washing through him. He knows the dangers of letting Hiei have this much power over him but he just can't bring himself to care.

Hiei smirks as he feels Bui's body relax against him. At first he'd been worried that the blue-haired ax-wielder would have reacted badly to his touch. 'Well, you have had ever opportunity to do what you wanted, Bui,' he thinks, 'Now I am going to get what I want…you.'


	10. Part Nine

Part Nine: The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth.

After Mitari leaves, Kuwabara cautiously leaves the bed to redress himself. He finds that his clothes have been cleaned though he doesn't really dwell on that. He slips them on and remakes the bed before sitting on the floor in front of it and trying to meditate. It is very difficult as he remembers Mitari's words to him. 'Why do I care whether or not he's right? There is no way that they are in more danger from us! That just isn't possible!' he thinks. An annoyed sound escapes him as he realizes that he wasn't going to be able to meditate.

The door opens and he looks towards it. the person standing in the doorway makes him want to hide under the bed. "You need to come eat," Ani tells him. Kuwabara doesn't answer and he doesn't move. "Kazuma," the demon warns and the carrot-top decides that he doesn't want to push his luck. He gets up and slowly approaches him not wanting to be within touching reach of the smaller demon. Ani merely turns and walks down the hall obviously aware that he is following him. The carrot-top is relieved when he waves him into the dining room but makes no move to follow him. He walks in and finds that Kurama is in there along with Itsuki. Mitari and Hiei are nowhere in sight. He sees that Kurama is almost asleep on the table and Itsuki is faring a little better though there is a bruise forming on his cheek. He silently sits down nearby and that makes Kurama look up at him. "Hi, Kuwabara," the redhead murmurs tiredly.

"Hello, Kurama. I am guessing you got the news?"

"That we're trapped here for the rest of eternity? Yes," the youth murmurs.

"It is going to be a sorry future," Itsuki mutters darkly. Kuwabara looks at the Yaminade and sees the bitterness in his golden depths.

"I just wish I knew why Koenma needed their help. Surely the enemy couldn't have been THAT bad," Kurama comments.

"I'm beginning to think that he is making that up," Kuwabara mutters.

"Don't say that!" Kurama exclaims.

"Why not? It wouldn't be the worst thing he's ever done!" the carrot-top snaps back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke storms around the palace angry and confused. He cannot fathom why Koenma would make such a deal with those creeps in the first place. His wanderings bring him inevitably, back to Koenma's office. The prince had been called away for something and he'd told the youth to go and blow off some steam. The brown-eyed teen decides that he's got a better idea than blowing off some steam. He slips into Koenma's office and silently shuts the door. There had to be some answers somewhere in the room. He begins looking through the piles of junk on the prince's desk not quite sure what he's looking for but refusing to give up until he has something to work with. There had to be a reason for all of this…there just had to be because if there wasn't he didn't know what he'd do. 'Come on, there must be something in here,' he thinks as he begins to go through the papers on Koenma's desk.

As he gets to the last few, he begins to think that there really wasn't a reason for what was happening. Then he sees a letter for Koenma. Curiously, he picks it up and reads it. His brown-eyes widen as he realizes that he finally had all his answers. "Genkai? Genkai set this all up? How…why?" he whispers staring at the note.

"She was greatly disturbed by the events of the Dark Tournament and the confrontation with Shinobu Sensui. She couldn't take the way things were going so she came up with a way to make things right," Koenma says from the doorway. The demigod doesn't look at all angry that Yusuke is going through his things.

"So she thinks placing them in the same house is going to help why?" he demands.

"She says that eventually, they'll figure themselves out."

"This has to be the worst matchmaking scheme I have ever been apart of! How the hell does she expect those there to get over themselves?"

"She never said it would make sense for you, Yusuke. Just try to trust her on this. She's not trying to hurt the others."

"Yeah, well I think that's too late for Kuwabara. Why would anyone set him up with BOTH Toguro brothers?"

"I have my reasons, dimwit," a familiar voice says from the door.

"You had better, hag," he retorts. Genkai chuckles.

"They are in more danger than Kuwabara is."

"I don't see how that is."

"Of course you wouldn't. You didn't grow up knowing those two. Trust me, they'll get it through their heads and it will work out for the best."

"I just don't know if Kuwabara will survive the two of them."

"Then you underestimate the strength of your friend."

"Yeah, well the thought of having sex with those two scares me."

"That's why you weren't set up with them."

"What makes you think Kuwabara will want them?"

"I've got my ways."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No."

"Hag."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bui almost passes out from the intense orgasm. Hiei holds his hips against the wall helping keep him on his feet. The red-eyed demon smirks at him while licking his lips. "I don't see why you are so hesitant to give into your desires, Bui," he murmurs in a sly, seductive tone, "Unless of course, you want to be dominated."

The blue-eyed demon stares at him incredulously. "Excuse me? I DO NOT want to be dominated!"

Hiei chuckles before brushing his hand across his hip and making Bui tremble. "You don't?" he murmurs.

"N-no, I-ooh…" Whatever Bui was going to say is interrupted by his moan as Hiei strokes his cock gently. His hips buck against him. His blue eyes flutter as once again, Hiei slips his mouth back over him. 'Maybe…maybe he's right,' he thinks before his mind shuts down completely.


	11. Part Ten

Part Ten: More Conversations and Inner Turmoil

Breakfast ends and Sensui and Karasu come for Kurama and Itsuki. Kuwabara sighs after his friends leave. 'Why?' he thinks, 'Why did you do this to us, Koenma?' He closes his eyes helpless tears fill them. He couldn't take this. He could take being sent on missions that almost killed him, to tournaments that sent him almost over the edge, and deal with psychotic humans, but he could NOT stand being this helpless to defend himself. His body trembles as he holds back his sobs and presses his forehead against his arms on the table. 'Gods, just make it stop,' he thinks, 'Please just make it stop.' "Kuwabara?" Ani's voice comes from the doorway. Kuwabara trembles but he slowly raises his head up to cook at him. The tears spill as he stares at the demon in the doorway.

"G-go away, please…just go away," he whispers miserably. He feels somehow worse about the entire situation after theorizing that Koenma had made most of the reasons for their captivity up.

"You're still upset about what I told you," Ani comments.

"Wouldn't you be?" he demands looking at him, "I am STUCK here with you with NO chance of leaving! I have no idea how I am going to deal with that without going insane!"

"You've done well thus far."

"Oh don't be so fucking snide! Gods, I hate you! I have hated you every damn time I've had to face you! In fact, I am sick of seeing you! I have no idea why of all the people in the universe, I have to face you four fucking times in one lifetime!" He doesn't care that he's now yelling at Ani again. He doesn't care that there is a good chance that Ani will try to hurt him for this. All he cares about is trying to stop feeling so damn out of control and if that meant screaming at the three-foot-tall terror, then so be it.

"I will admit that I have never been one to continually face a foe as powerful and persistent as you are. You have been something of an enigma, kuwabara."

"Oh well, whoop-de-do! I have never hated anyone so much as I do you! I can't even believe that you were human once!"

"Sometimes…neither can I."

Ani's soft response startles Kuwabara. He stares at him in shock. "Y-you what?"

"I said that sometimes I can't even believe that I was human once. I look at all the choices I've made and it almost makes me cringe."

"Great, so are you about to admit that you actually have a decent side?"

"No."

Kuwabara feels like laughing. He realizes that Ani is a lot like Hiei in that he would rather lie, and rather pitifully too, then ever admit to having any sort of emotions. "Where's your brother?"

"He's getting some things at the store."

"I imagine he carries everything pretty easily."

"Yes, yes he does."

"Why did you want the humans here made immortal?"

"You don't need to know that."

"I would like to."

"Yes, well, you aren't going to be told that."

Kuwabara sighs but decides that at this point, he knows more than he had. "Why do you enjoy tormenting me so much?"

"Does it feel that way to you?"

"I don't have a choice but to let you touch me."

"Have you ever actually honestly thought about what has happened?"

"No!"

"Well, then how do you call it torture when you aren't willing to admit that it might be what you need?"

"I don't need to be touched by MEN!"

"Is that so?"

"YES!"

"And you know this how?"

"I just do!"

"Mmmhmm."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karasu, upon arrival to the room, brings Kurama into the bathroom. The emerald-eyed youth looks at him in confusion. "I figured that you might want to take a bath," Karasu tells him. He sees the expression on the youth's face and adds, "I won't be in here fret not, Kurama." That doesn't make the redhead feel any better as he is now wondering what the demon's angle is. He is still wondering a few minutes after Karasu leaves but finally decides that it isn't important. He slowly strips and steps into the shower before turning the water on and getting it just right. He flips on the spray and lets the water stream down his body. 'What is he up to?' he wonders, 'He didn't have to leave me alone in here.' The only conclusion that Kurama can come to is that the bomb-wielder is planning something. He only wonders what that could possibly be. His emerald eyes close as he rests against the wall. 'Why? Why do I have to belong to him? Why do I have to be stuck permanently with him? Gods, I can't stand the very ground he walks on!'

'That's a lie and you know it,' his mind argues, 'You find him very pleasing to the eyes.'

'That doesn't mean I want to be stuck here with him!'

'No, but it also means that you aren't so against his touch, either.'

'I don't want to be touched by someone who cares nothing for me!' he thinks vehemently before quickly clearing his mind. He wasn't about to start arguing with himself. No matter how much he wants Karasu, he's not about to admit that willingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smack! Once again, Itsuki crumples to his knees from the force of Shinobu's, or was it Minoru's, hand connecting with his face. It was so hard to tell at this point. He keeps his head lowers so as to not give the angry and immortal man something else to hit him over. His golden eyes fill with tears and he wonders how much longer he'd be forced to pay for his own cowardice. He feels the displacement of air again and knows he's about to be struck again. His body tenses as he waits. When nothing happens, he looks back up. "I am sorry, Itsuki." It was Shinobu's female personality! "Minoru doesn't know how to keep his temper in check."

"Shinobu hates me doesn't he? I can't blame him. I was a coward."

"No, Itsuki, he doesn't hate you. He's just hurt that you didn't come for him sooner."

"I should have…I was just scared that he'd do something and I would have to watch him die again. I couldn't bear that thought."

"I understand, Itsuki. It hurts you to watch him get hurt. He just doesn't understand. He'll get it one of these days, just stay patient," she says rushed and

Itsuki realizes that someone is reclaiming control and he finds himself hoping it's not Minoru.

"That girl has to mind her own business," Minoru growls. Itsuki trembles wondering if he was about to get hit again. "You need to grow a backbone, demon."

"You need to remember that you aren't Kazuya," Itsuki retorts and immediately regrets it as he ends up with a bloody lip.

"Don't backtalk me!" he snarls. Itsuki ducks from another blow and backs up. His golden eyes widen in fear as he realizes that he is about to really get hurt.

Minoru storms towards him looking more dangerous than Kazuya. Itsuki prepares himself for the worst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bui cannot believe that he's let Hiei do that to him. He stares at the fire-demon wondering just when things had gotten out of his control. The fire-demon turns off the water before saying, "I think we should move to somewhere more…comfortable don't you?"

It takes Bui's pleasure-fogged brain a moment to register what Hiei is saying. "Wh-what makes you think that I am actually going to let you take me?" he asks. Hiei gently takes him by the wrist and much to Bui's embarrassment, he finds himself letting Hiei lead him without a struggle.

"That's how," the shorter man answers. The blue haired demon sighs.

Obviously there was no reason to try and regain control as his own body seemed to want to be dominated by the small demon. 'You have definite issues,' he thinks to himself.

For some reason he doesn't find this too disturbing.

He finds himself pushed onto the bed and straddled when he finally gets his mind quieted. He stares up at Hiei. The demon's crimson eyes peer into his eyes full of lust. This only makes Bui's body react once more and he sees Hiei grin. "It doesn't take much to make you want me does it?" he murmurs. Bui blushes a deep crimson and Hiei chuckles. "I thought not." Bui doesn't say a word knowing that even if he tried, nothing would come out. He just hopes that Hiei hurries up and does SOMETHING soon.


	12. Part Eleven

Part Eleven: No Closer to Admitting the Truth

Once again, Ani leaves Kuwabara to his thoughts. The carrot-top lays his head back on his arms. He doesn't want to think about what the demons have done nor does he want to dwell on how close to home Ani's words hit. 'I am not gay!' he thinks, 'I'm not…I can't be.' It was an argument he'd had with himself for several years now. He refuses to accept that he could possibly be attracted to males. 'Damn both of you,' he thinks angrily, 'I hate you both!' He hadn't thought about it until they had started touching him and now...now he knows he won't be able to stop thinking about it. 'I stopped even daring to go down THAT path years ago,' he thinks, 'why do I have to return now?' He doesn't want to face it anymore than he had in the past. He was not about to think about what it could mean for him and he most certainly was NOT going to accept it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama leaves the bathroom feeling no better then when he had gone into it. His mind is still refusing to accept what his heart knows is true. He could very easily fall for the violet-eyed demon and that scares him. He doubts that Karasu could ever learn to love him in return. Lying on the bed, he finds his clothes and slips back into them. The clean scent reveals that while he was showering they were cleaned. He looks rather confused but decides that it would serve no useful purpose to wonder about how laundry got done in the Makai. As soon as he's dressed, the door opens and Karasu peers in. "Feeling better?" he inquires. Silently, Kurama nods not trusting himself to be civil to the violet-eyed demon and dreading what might happen if he were to actually be rude. "You can talk to me, you know. I don't bite."

Kurama shudders hearing his voice. Karasu could easily win the hearts of most demons in the Makai by his looks and voice alone and the redhead is having difficulties resisting him…not that he will readily admit that to the violet-eyed demon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke spends a few hours trying to absorb everything he's been told. Learning that Genkai and Koenma had set this up was really, really hard to swallow. 'What does that hag know that we don't?' he wonders, 'She saw what happened at the Dark Tournament. She knows how dangerous they are. Dammit! Why is she doing this?' "I have my reasons, Yusuke," a voice says from behind him.

"Why would you do that to them when you know how dangerous those demons and humans are?"

"Because I also know that they are capable of great good. Yusuke, I am psychic. I can read people well. I never said that the road would be easy. In fact, for some of them, the road is going to be VERY bumpy but they will make it through."

"Again, I don't see how those two will be able to get over themselves enough to actually have any feelings for Kuwabara."

"Actually, I think it is going to be Kuwabara that is going to take the longest to convince that they could actually see something in him or even admit that he's gay."

"He's not."

"Yes, yes he is, dimwit. He just doesn't want to admit it to himself…or anyone else for that matter because he's so sick of being considered abnormal."

"He's not abnormal. He's…Kuwabara."

"He thinks he's abnormal."

"Yeah, well he's also proven himself to be an idiot, too."

"Dimwit, would you just listen? If Kuwabara won't admit it to himself that he is gay, what makes you think he's going to tell anyone else that either?"

"He wouldn't. I still don't see why you think he would be good for Ani and Oto."

"Would it shock you to know that Ani has very low self-esteem?"

"He has what?" Yusuke stares at her in shock.

"He has low self-esteem."

"As in?"

"As in he doesn't like to be around people naked or otherwise."

"He doesn't think he's attractive?"

"Among a lot of other stupid things, yes."

Yusuke stares at her for a moment before he starts laughing. Genkai doesn't look amused. "I'm sorry, grandma, it's just that the thought of him having low self-esteem is too funny!"

"Dimwit, I'm being honest!"

"I can tell, it's just that of all our enemies, I wouldn't expect HIM to have that sort of problem."

"I don't see why not. He was human once."

"He doesn't act like it."

"That doesn't mean he isn't."

"Are you honestly saying that Ani is capable of things that aren't detrimental to Kuwabara's health?"

"Yes, dimwit, yes I am."

"That is really, really hard to believe."

"Whether or not you believe it is not my issue. I am just telling you that Kuwabara will be fine."

"So if Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Mitari, and Itsuki are being set up with those that are compatible with them, what is going on with me?"

Genkai grins. "The same thing," she answers. He stares at her.

"What do you mea…you're setting me up with KOENMA?"


	13. Part Twelve

Part Twelve: More Angst, Anger, and Denial

Kuwabara finally returns to the room and stands by the window staring out into the forests surrounding the building. He rather envied Yusuke for not having to be stuck here with a bunch of psychotic evil…things. 'Why does my life only go from bad to worse?' he wonders. He presses his forehead against the cold glass. At least both brothers were out. He was delighted at not having to listen to either demon or deal with them touching him. He was already trying to forget his conversation with Ani. 'It doesn't matter what he says. He's still the same evil…thing that I have face four times now. He's not capable of changing nor is he capable of being decent.' He only wonders why it seems like he's trying to convince himself of that.

He doesn't move until he hears the door open. Slowly, he pulls himself from the window and turns towards whoever it is. He manages to bite his tongue before saying something he will regret. "Well, it seems that you are learning," Oto remarks after a few minutes in which Kuwabara forces himself to stay silent when he really wants to tell him off. "My brother said he had a conversation with you."

"So?" Kuwabara says.

"He commented that you seemed more than a little unwilling to admit that you may be attracted to men."

"I am not going to talk to you, Oto. If I didn't want to talk to your brother than I sure as hell DON'T want to talk to you!"

Oto chuckles. "He also said that you would snap shut like a book."

"Go away!"

"What if I don't want to?"

Hearing the slight drop in the burly demon's timbre makes Kuwabara back away. "G-go, away!" he forces out starting to worry that he was about to get touched again. The burly demon merely smiles before approaching him and backing the carrot-top back towards the bed. Unfortunately, Kuwabara doesn't realize this until he falls back onto it. A curse escapes him and he tries to get up but finds himself pressed firmly down by Oto's hand. "N-no," he whispers, "Not again." He struggles to get out of Oto's firm grip to no avail. "Let me go, I don't want to be touched by you!"

"Your argument grows wearisome, Kuwabara," Ani remarks as he walks into the room. He shuts and locks the door before approaching both of them.

"I don't give a damn! Tell your brother to let me go and just stay the HELL away from me!" Kuwabara yells.

"No," Ani tells him calmly.

"Dammit, I am NOT gay!"

"You are the only one who thinks so."

"Shut up!"

"Very well," Ani answers. It doesn't take long for Kuwabara to realize that he shouldn't have said that. He realizes the mistake once his clothes are removed by Oto.

"N-no," he whispers, "not again." Of course, his pleas fall on deaf ears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, Yusuke can only stand there dumbfounded. "Koenma? I am being set up with KOENMA! Why would anyone think I could ever like that weak-willed, spineless, poor-excuse for a ruler?" he demands.

"I know you," Genkai answers calmly. She gives the demon a stern look.

"Stop acting like you are four and actually use the brain you've been given. This isn't going to kill you so stop whining."

"I still don't know why you are setting me up with him."

"That is something for you to figure out, dimwit. You have a brain use it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When nothing happens after a few minutes, Itsuki looks up at the blue eyed man towering over him. "You once told me that not all demons were evil…I almost believed you," Shinobu says.

"I wasn't lying, Shinobu. There are all kinds of demons…as there are all types of humans; good and bad. That's just the way things are."

"Then tell me this, Itsuki; what would you consider yourself?"

"I am not evil…not truly. I make my own decisions based on what I think is best. I am not cruel by nature."

"Then why? Why didn't you come after me?"

"Because you needed more help than I could offer! You would have done the same thing again and then I would have had to watch you die once more! I would not have been able do stand it. I love you, Shinobu and I always will but I can NOT stand watching you die! I would rather never see you again than to lose you. My sanity would not endure such a loss…not again."


End file.
